Lost, Found, and Turned Around
by YeahMyHairsBlue
Summary: Sophia was happy with her adopted family, but when she meets her birth parents, a man with raven hair and sea green eyes and a woman with blonde curls and grey eyes, her world is turned upside down. As for Percy and Annabeth, how did they ever loose their daughter? They lost her, now they've found her, but Sophia's world has been turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**Hello all! This is my first book, and I really hope you enjoy it :) Leave me a comment, if you will!**

**Disclaimer: Please. Do you honestly think I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians?**

Chapter 1

I guess I believed everyone had a story, that we all have stories, but I guess I didn't believe mine was important. I was me – fourteen, brunette, wild hair, green eyed, freckled, short, petite. Sophia. A girl who lived on the beach front so her father could study marine life, and her mother could run her small tourist shell shop. I guess I figured my life was what it was. School during the school year, surfing and reading during the summer. I didn't think it would change.

The summer I was thirteen, everything was perfect. We lived in a small beach front house, we being me and my adoptive family of eight. My adoptive parents, my sister Lydia, and brothers Elijah, Jacob, George, Samuel, Aiden, and me. Lydia being eighteen, Elijah being sixteen almost seventeen, Jacob and George (twins) were fifteen, Samuel was eight and Aiden, who had Down syndrome was four. My parents had quite the spread. Anyway.

During that particular summer, I was teaching Samuel to surf, and the twins were teaching me different stunts they'd picked up from Elijah, who loved surfing more than life itself. But also, life had gotten a little weirder that summer. Maybe it began with the lifeguard who had one eye…maybe it started with that odd swimmer lady who'd tried to pull me under, claiming to be trying to 'save me'. Maybe it was the shadows I'd been seeing at night a lot. Shadows that followed me. Who knows. Not I! But one day that summer, my world was picked up, shook vigorously, then set back upside down. It started one windy afternoon on our front porch.

I was sitting in the light of the setting sun, my wildly curly brown hair drying (and flying) in the wind. My skin was tan, and my freckles more proficient than usual, and I was wonderfully happy. I was twisting the several braided bracelets around my wrists, remembering the stories behind each one, when Samuel bounded up to me and proclaimed,

"Mom and Dad need you right now! They say to hurry, okay?" I scrunched my nose with distaste.

"But it's so nice!" I got up reluctantly and followed my younger brother inside. My parents were seated at the dining table, my dad holding dark-red haired Aiden in his lap, flanked by Lydia and Elijah, both concerned. Lydia, a queenly figure of a beautiful girl, was perfect. Despite living at the beach, she was pale, with a tint of red on her shoulders and defined cheekbones. Her dark red hair caught in a braid, her long thin legs crossed across her chair. Her hazel eyes filled with pity for me – an awkward girl yet. Elijah, quiet to strangers, insane to his friends, ran a hand through his messy dark hair anxiously, and gestured for me to sit with him.

"Come here, 'Phia," he invited. I sat down cautiously. Mom turned back to Samuel.

"Go find the twins. If they're in the ocean, don't go in, just call to them. Hurry." She smiled at me, but the smile was fake. My adopted mother, so calm, was pretty, but having seven kids had worn her, and years hadn't been kind. Worry was laced across her eyes. Samuel, Jacob, and George tramped in, sandy, and the twins wet. Jacob and George were identical, with my father's red hair and my mom's hazel eyes, and freckles and sunburn from lots of time on the beach. The whole family was seated, and my dad cleared his throat.

"Guys, we have some news," he said sadly. I squirmed. "But first, let's talk about 'Phia." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why exactly are we talking about me?" I asked uncomfortably, tossing my curls from my face, and scanning Elijah for signs. Elijah glanced down, sensing my stare.

"Just listen to what we have to say, sweetie," Mom said gently, laying a hand on my arm.

"Sophia," my dad went on, using full name, to which the twins snickered and elbowed each other, Dad struck them with a cross stare, and they went quiet. "Even though Sophia was adopted, we all know how un-adopted she is. She's as much a part of our family as Lydia, or Elijah, or George, or Jacob, or Samuel, or Aiden." I smiled. "But she doesn't have the same birth parents. Today the orphanage called, and told us her parents contacted them, and her parents want to meet their daughter." My eyes widened, and I stood up quickly.

"What?!" I shouted, "They've contacted— no! I don't want to meet them!" Elijah gently pulled me down and stroked my hair.

"Hey, 'Phia, I know you really hate your parents, but-" Jacob began, only to be cut off by Lydia.

"Shut up, Jacob. You're aren't helping anything! Look, 'Phia," But George interrupted _her_.

"I beg they're great! Give them a chance!" He said cheerfully, elbowing me.

"No," I snarled sulkily. "If they were great, they wouldn't have left me at a freakin' orphanage. They would've kept me and loved me." I winced at how insensitive my own words sounded to my adopted parents. "I mean, I'm glad I was adopted though, I love you guys," I added, my tone softening and anger melting a little. "I guess I'm just…scared." My mom smiled kindly, and took my hand across the table.

"It's alright dear, we understand. But it's not like they're taking you away from us anyway, they just want to meet you."

"Well, when are they coming then?" I asked. Mom glanced at the clock.

"In about two hours," She announced, stood, and began to clean the kitchen. I stood, stunned, and rushed to my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Good gracious! Thank you all soooooooo much for reviews, favorites, and follows. You all are grand. And, since you're so fantastic, here's another chapter! It's disappointingly short, but I wanted the next part to be a separate chapter, so it ought to be coming later tonight. You're all so amazing :) Love you already 3 **

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed and fidgeted nervously as Lydia tackled my unruly hair, trying to contain it in a braid much like her own.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "I don't think you'll turn out all that bad." She yanked my tiny Jedi braid id had in my hair for a month as she wove it into the larger braid. "You've got good eyes, after all, and your skin isn't hopeless." I shifted uncomfortably. Lydia, knowing she was perfect, always gave off a distinct aura of disdain to everyone, and her compliments weren't thrown freely. She fastened the braid with an elastic, and pulled it teasingly. "I'm excited to see what your parents look like." She smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed nervously, pulling the long braid over my shoulder and messing with the ends. "Me too." Lydia wrinkled her nose at my gym shorts hastily thrown over my one piece bathing suit.

"You'll definitely have to change. Grab some real shorts and a t-shirt." I headed for my closet, and she called after me, "And NOT one of the boy's old ones!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my favorite one – sea green that really accented my eyes and white shorts. Lydia surveyed me with her cold stair, then gave an approving nod. "Look, 'Phia," she said in a gentler tone than I'd heard before, "don't worry. They'll love you. You have a knack for making friends wherever you go."

"Thanks Lydia," I said in amazement, "that's, that's really nice of you." She rolled her eyes and tossed her braid over her shoulder.

"Don't get used to it." We walked through the living room and kitchen onto the porch, where the rest of our family was sitting, watching the sea gulls swoop, and our dog, Leo, gazed after them, his eyes thoughtful, as if remembering the days when he was young enough to chase those birds. Then, our ancient, tinkling doorbell sounded. Everyone tensed. Mom rose, and went towards the door, followed by my dad. I gripped George's hand tightly, and Jacob slapped me good-naturedly on the back.

"Aw, loosen up dude. It's gonna be cool!" He grinned. Aiden came forward and sat on my lap and busied himself in undoing my braid Lydia had slaved over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, how nice to meet you!" I heard my mother chirrup.

"The pleasure is all ours!" I heard an unfamiliar woman's voice protested. My throat tightened. That woman was my mother. I panicked.

"I can't do this," I muttered, my eyes widening.

"'Phia," Elijah warned, but it was too late. Aiden was quite suddenly on the hard porch instead of his sister's lap, and said sister was down the beach. I ran as fast as I could through the thick sand, I ran and ran, until I was out of breath. I plopped down in the warm sand and panted. I buried my face in my hands. What had I done?

"They're going to think I'm an idiot, and coward. They're going to think Mom and Dad raised me wrong, and it's all my fault," I berated myself. A gentle hand touched my back.

"Hey, what just happened?" Elijah was sitting next to me, his arm comfortingly wrapped around my shoulders. "'Phia, you don't need to be afraid. They just want to meet you."

"But," I whispered into his arm, "what if I'm not good enough for them? Or what if I'm a disappointment?" Elijah stroked my hair. "But I think what I'm most afraid of," I admitted slowly, "is that I'll like them."

"Oh, 'Phia, don't worry," Elijah squeezed me tightly and pressed his chin against the top of my head. "It's gonna work out. We aren't going to let anything bad happen. You have to let go. Breathe. Think about the ocean. You've got this!" I hugged him back, as tightly as I could.

"Thanks, bro," I smiled a bit. "I'm ready." I put my chin up, and we walked back toward the house. I was ready to meet my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Proud of me? I hope so! I have to be up super early tomorrow for a busy day and yet, here's your third chapter! Love to you all!**

**3 Ari (p.s. Can you find where I twisted in some references to the books?) REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

"Sophia, there you are!" My Dad's voice sounded strained, but relieved. "These are your birth parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson." The woman smiled kindly. She was tall and thin, with blonde curly hair, much neater than mine, and startling grey eyes. She was pretty, but I had decided not to like her, so I wouldn't. The man, my father, was tall and strong looking, with a crooked smile and messy dark hair. His eyes were just like mine. Sea green. I shook his hand reluctantly and smiled. The woman had tears in her eyes.

"Wow," she said quietly, as she looked at me from head to toe. "You look a lot like Percy. But with my nose, I think." I squirmed. This was awkward. "I'm so glad to meet you, I" She stopped. She looked up at her husband. "I had actually planned a lot of things to say when I met you, but now, I can't say them!" She smiled kindly, but I only glanced down at my sandy feet.

"'Phia, did you know your dad," I winced. That man wasn't my dad, "your dad studies marine life just like me! Isn't that a cool coincidence?" My dad asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it is. And what do you do ma'am?" I asked the woman.

"You can call me Annabeth," she said calmly, like she knew she would never be Mom, no matter how much she wanted it. "And I teach." She glanced up at her husband again. "I teach Greek." My mom gave Elijah the Mom Eye, and Elijah immediately hopped up and said,

"How about me and Lydia and the guys walk down to the ice cream shop and get ice cream? It'll be great, we'll be back in a flash!" George squatted to Aiden's level.

"Hey Aiden, wanna go get ice cream? Superman flavor?" Aiden smiled and reached up at him to be picked up and carried, and I watched as my siblings retreated down the beach, leaving me behind.

"Traitors," I muttered to myself as I watched them go. I sat down criss cross apple sauce style, and toyed with my overly messy hair.

"So, Sophia," Annabeth said, still searching for conversation, "tell us about yourself, if you will." _What if I won't_, I thought, but outwardly smiled and said,

"Well I love to surf, read, run, and swim. And I don't mind singing either."

"Cool," said Percy. "I swam when I was a teenager all through college, but I don't get many opportunities now." Finally I'd found common ground.

"Do you surf?" I asked eagerly.

"Ah, no. I live in New York. Not many waves around there, unless you want to swim in East River or the Manhattan River."

"He's done that," Annabeth grinned. Mom's eyes widened.

"You didn't?" She asked in horror. "It's so dirty in there!"

"Well let's just say that I was doing some research to clean it up a bit. It really wasn't too bad." He tousled my hair, which I vehemently despised.

"So have you studied the coral reefs in Australia?" My dad asked eagerly. "Where did you go to school?" Percy glanced at his wife.

"I actually haven't studied the reefs, but I'd really love to," he said, "But we aren't here to talk about us, but to talk about Sophia."

"She does pretty well in school," Mom smiled, "She likes science."

"Are you dyslexic? Or ADHD?" Annabeth asked. I wanted to glare at her. Who was she to ask those questions? And why the heck did she?  
"I'm both." I said shortly. "But I still read when I can." Annabeth nodded.

"How about we let you three catch up alone, and we'll go see if the kids have gotten their ice cream yet?" Dad said, standing.

"Great idea!" Mom agreed. "There's lemonade in the fridge, and fruit on the counter if you guys want anything. We'll be back soon!" And they walked down the beach holding hands. I wanted to die, but instead I smiled at my birth parents.

"So…" I said awkwardly, trying to look anywhere other than their faces. "Why'd you guys put me up for adoption?" I winced immediately. That was so rude. "Gosh I'm sorry," I apologized, "That was pretty rude."

"No, no, that's fine." Annabeth reassured me. "You have every right to wonder that, and you deserve an answer."

"You actually weren't put up for adoption. We gave you to my cousin," Percy explained, "and you were kidnapped. It wasn't her fault though, she was, uh, being mugged."

"That's awful," I said in horror. "I'm really sorry! Was she okay?" Percy shrugged.

"Ha, nothing can phase Thalia. She was fine. She's still fine. She felt awful though. I guess the kidnapper got tired of you and left you at the orphanage."

"Then how'd you find me? I was adopted when I was super small – like one year old." I questioned.

"Well, when you were born, we gave you this necklace," Annabeth procured out of her purse a small leather necklace, with one wooden bead on it, the kind Elijah's hippy friends wore all the time. "You were wearing it when you were dropped off at the orphanage. The people there took it off of you because they were worried you'd strangle yourself on accident with it. Fortunately though, we were able to find you through it." She handed me the tiny necklace. I squinted at it. The bead was painted with the letters SPQR on one side, and some Greek lettering on the other side.

"What does it mean?" I asked. Annabeth twisted her hair around her hand.

"Oh, this and that. It's not important. Oh! Percy look!"

**CLIFF HANGER! HANG IN THERE...NEXT UPDATE COMING SATURDAYISH ;P**


End file.
